Complicated
by NileyWorld
Summary: Trailer Inside. Niley vs. Shiley
1. Trailer

**Shane and Miley were the perfect couple**

_(shows Shane and Miley kissing)_

**But something went wrong**

_(shows them yelling at each other)_

**And she found solace in his brother**

_(shows Miley and Nate talking and laughing)_

**One night, things go too far**

_(shows Nate and Miley kissing and taking off each others clothes)_

**Which makes things even more complicated**

_(shows Miley staring at a pregnancy test in shock)_

**When she tells Shane, he leaves her**

(_shows Shane walking away from Miley)_

**But Nate is there for her**

_(shows Nate and Miley hugging)_

**5 years later, Shane comes back. But nothing is the way it used to be.**

**Nate and Miley are happily married with their 4-year-old little girl.**

_(shows Nate, Miley and their daughter laughing and playing)_

**The only problem is, Shane is still in love with Miley. But Miley is in love with Nate.**

From the writers of The New Girl series, Moving On, Or Not, and The Princess and the Frog comes a story full of l o v e, _**betrayal**_, **hatred**, and _happiness_.

---

**Complicated: (A Niley vs. Shiley Story)**

**---**

**Starring:**

**Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart**

"Is it so wrong to think about him all the time?"

**Nick Jonas as Nate Grey**

"I love her, damn it! Can't you see that?"

**Joe Jonas as Shane Grey**

"I don't care if he's my brother, he betrayed me!"

**Demi Lovato as Mitchie Torres**

"Miley, you have to choose."

**Selena Gomez as Alex Russo**

"You said you loved him! Forever and always."

**and many more**


	2. Oh Boys!

**A/N: READ! READ! READ! Hey guys, half of this chapter was written by Kamibear and the other half was written by me, Niley4Eva95. Hope you like it! We own nothing. BTW, Shane and Miley are dating. Alex and Nate are dating. They are all 18, except for Shane. He's 19. Everyone is a virgin. The girls are rich. The guys are struggling financially. Nate and Shane are brothers. Miley and Nate have been best friends since they were little. Alex and Shane hate each other. That's about it. Enjoy! Everyone is popular, especially Nate and Miley.**

**Chapter 1: Oh **_**Boys**_**!**

**Miley's POV**

"Oh my gosh, no way." I said, surprised.

"Yeah, and then the shark bit me." my boyfriend replied.

"Are you okay?"

"Now that I'm with you." We smiled at each other.

"Oh my gosh, Shane. Stop being a horrific liar," Alex said. Shane glared at her.

"Nate!" Alex squealed. She ran up to Nate and hugged him, surprising him. Mitchie sighed. I moved over to her.

"What's wrong?" She shook her head.

"Nothing." Alex and Nate walked up to us. I looked over at Nate.

"Hey Nate."

"Hey, Nate," Shane said also. Nate looked over at us.

"Hi." We all walked silently. When we got to school, Shane kissed me and left. We all rearranged where we were standing. Mitchie was on the left side on me. Nate was on my right. Alex was on his right. We walked into school. As soon as we walked in, Mitchie ducked her head. She doesn't like the attention. Alex grabbed Nate's arm. Everyone watched us as we walked in. A few feet into the school, Mitchie made a break for it and ran. Alex told us to stay; she'd go get her. Nate and I kept walking in. We walked up to Nate's locker. I leaned against the other lockers while he opened his.

"So, how are you and Alex?" Nate smiled.

"Awesome. We love to hang out." I smiled.

"That's great."

"How are you and Shane?"

"Perfect. I think he could be my first love." Nate raised his eyebrows.

"Wow."

"Yeah, I know."

"Alex is so cute. I love how she acts around me." I laughed. "What?" I shook my head.

"Nothing. I think it's cute, too." Alex and Mitchie walked up to us. I opened my arms and hugged Mitchie. She hugged me back.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry." We pulled apart.

"No, I'm fine. You know I'm just really shy." I nodded. Alex walked up to Nate.

"So, what are we going to do tonight, Cuddles?" Nate shrugged.

"Whatever you want to, Bunny." Mitchie and I rolled our eyes jokingly.

"We should have a movie night!"

"Sure." They kissed.

The warning bell rang. Mitchie and Alex left. Nate and I had the same first period, so we always walked together. We were talking while walking to class. All of a sudden, a girl jumped in front of Nate.

"Oh my gosh, Nate! I love you so much!" He raised his eyebrows. I tried not to laugh.

"So, what are you doing after school?" I had to hide my face. I saw Nate trying to ignore me.

"Um, I'm hanging out with my friends."

"Do I count as that?"

"Do I even know you?"

"Of course you do. I'm you're girlfriend." She batted her eyelashes.

"Um, sorry, no. I have to....go." He yanked me away. I bursted out laughing. "That's not funny."

"Is too." He glared at me. I laughed harder. He sighed and stomped off into the classroom. I followed him and sat down in the seat next to him.

"Aw, I'm sorry Nateybear. Forgive me?" I asked him, doing the puppy dog eyes on him. He averted his gaze from mine before sighing. I smiled; he'd given up.

"Fine, fine. Just stop looking at me that way, Mi. It's killing me," he whined. I giggled a bit.

"Deal."

* * *

After school, I was over at the Grey's house. I was currently in Nate's room, playing Scrabble.

"Ha! Perpendicular. 102 points. I win. Again!" I gloated. He groaned, lying on his bed.

"How did you get so good at this game? You used to spell like crap," he complained. I gasped, hitting him on the arm.

"Hey, I did not spell like crap!"

"Really? Says the girl who spelled 'cat' k-a-t."

"That was a long time ago."

"That was last year." I rolled my eyes.

"Technicality."

"Boy, two big words in one day!"

"Shut up, _Nathaniel_."

"I told you never to call me that!"

"That's right, you did! Oh well, I like calling you Nathaniel."

"Why?"

"Because it is funny." **A/N: PPP was an awesome movie!**

"Ha-ha," he said, sticking his tongue out at me.

"Real mature, poopyface," I retorted.

"Poopyface? Yeah, now that's _real_ mature."

"When's Shane getting home?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Um, I don't know. He said he was working late again."

"Oh."

"Yup."

"So…"

"So…"

As we talked, we started getting closer and closer to each other. We were now inches apart. I looked into his eyes, slowly leaning in. He did the same. Our lips brushed together. Sparks flew. And then…

"I'm home!" Shane yelled from downstairs. I quickly pulled away from Nate, blushing furiously. I looked to the door and back to Nate. He nodded, smiling slightly. I got up and flew downstairs and into the arms of my boyfriend. And for a split second, I wished it was Nate instead.

* * *

Over the next few days, all I could think about was that kiss. The way his lips fit onto mine perfectly, like they were made for each other. But I had to stop this. I was dating Shane, not Nate. He was just my best friend. I smiled, remembering a certain day from the 2nd grade.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Nate," I greeted him._

"_Hey Miles. Can I ask you something?" he replied, seeming a bit nervous._

"_Sure, what is it?" _

"_Will you marry me?" he asked shyly._

"_Why do you want me to marry you?"_

"_Because then I'll be able to kiss you anytime I want."_

_I looked deep into his eyes. And we kissed. I pulled away, smiling. Then I frowned._

"_Eww! Now I have cooties!" I exclaimed, running away from him._

I laughed a little. That was the best day of my life. Even then, Nate was a great kisser. Even better than Shane. Wait, I have to stop thinking of Nate like this! I love Nate, I mean Shane! I love Shane, not Nate. Oh boy, what I have gotten myself into?

**A/N: I got the flashback scene from Sweet Home Alabama, just without the lightning. Hope you guys like this chapter! I tried to make it humorous. We'll be working on the next one soon, so it should be out by the weekend. 3 reviews pleeease!**


	3. I Love You

**A/N: We own nothing!**

Chapter 2: I Love You

**Miley's POV**

Saturday morning, I went to visit Shane. I rang the doorbell, and Nate answered it. He was wearing nothing except pajama pants. Boy, did he look mighty fine.

"Hey Miles, what are you doing here?" he asked sleepily.

"Oh, I just came to see you, I mean Shane," I corrected myself. He chuckled, opening the door wider so I could go in. I stepped inside, flashing him a smile. He smiled back, showing his teeth. One of those rare smiles, coming from him. I still couldn't stop staring at his chest.

"Like what you see?" he asked cockily, flexing his muscles. God, is he _trying_ to kill me?

"Psh… no. Psh." Liar!

"Babe, what are you doing here?" I heard Shane ask me from behind.

"I was coming to hang out with you," I replied, turning to look at him. I could see Nate leaving from the corner of my eye.

"You couldn't have called first?" He sounded angry.

"Well, I'm sorry if I wanted to spend some time with my boyfriend!" I yelled, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Oh, don't be such a crybaby!" he spat. I shook my head, silent tears falling down my cheeks.

"You're an asshole!"

"You know what? Screw you!" he screamed. He stormed past me and out the door, slamming it loudly behind him. Nate came back in the room, looking sad.

"I heard everything. I'm so sorry Mi," he said sympathetically. He hugged me tightly. I looked up at him.

"I just want to forget about it."

"Want to play Rock Band?"

"Hell yes!"

"You only like it because you win all the time."

"Your point?"

"Uh…"

"Exactly."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, I was feeling much better. And it was all thanks to Nate. He could always make me feel better. We were watching TV in the living room. But we weren't really paying attention to it.

"You feeling better Mi?" he asked.

"Yes, thanks to you," I replied. I kissed his cheek softly and he smiled.

"You're my best friend. I would do anything for you."

"Thanks Nateybear."

"Anytime Mi."

We were silent for a few minutes. Nate turned on the TV. There was a commercial advertising Transformers 2. It was in theatres now.

"Hey, Mi?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you bored?" I shrugged.

"Not totally."

"Wanna go see a movie?" I smiled.

"Okay."

We got up and walked out of the house. The movie theatre wasn't too far away, so we walked. There were many people on the streets as we walked. I paid no attention to them, though. Nate was making me laugh too much.

I had forgotten all about my fight with Shane until....

"Miley?"

My head shot up. I looked around for Shane. He was right in front of me. I noticed Nate looked uncomfortable out of the corner of my eye.

"What, Shane?"

"Where are you going?"

"Why do you care?"

He rolled his eyes.

"I'm still your boyfriend, gosh. What, did you take our fight seriously?"

"Uh, hello. You're the one who ran out on me!"

"Only because you called me an asshole."

"Because you were being rude!"

"Uh, guys," Nate cut in. "People are starting to stare."

"Whatever," Shane said, not looking away from me. "You are....are...."

"I'm what?"

"The most annoying girl I've _ever_ met!"

"Well, ditto for you!" We stared at each other for a second.

"Miley, I'm sorry."

"Me, too."

"Can we forget about the fight?"

"Which?"

"Both." I nodded. "Thanks." He grabbed me and pulled me towards him. He kissed me. I kissed him back. He pulled away, smiling. I was smiling, too. "What should we go do?"

"Well, actually I'm going to the movies with...." I turned around. Nate wasn't there anymore. I didn't see him anywhere.

"With?" I turned back to Shane. I'd call Nate later.

"Never mind."

"What about me?" I smiled.

"Sure."

We held hands and walked into the movies.

Shane and I walked into theatre eight, where Transformers was about to play. There weren't too many people. I did feel a little bad. I was going to go to the movies with Nate, but it wasn't my fault that he left. He could have at least said something.

Shane and I found our seats. They were in the far back, almost against the wall. The previews were playing, so Shane started to talk to me.

"So, how has your day been?"

"Fine. I just played Rock Band with Nate."

"_What?_"

"I played Rock Band. With Nate," I repeated.

"Why?"

"Because we wanted to...."

"Miley! I thought that was our favorite game to play _together_!"

"I'm sorry! It's just that, I thought...."

"Whatever, Miley. Just forget it." He turned his head and body toward the screen.

The lights dimmed and the movie started. The first sound was a helicopter. Then, it went to everyone inside the helicopter. There was a man talking.

During the whole movie, Shane wouldn't look at me. He didn't even want any of the popcorn I was holding. I really hated it. The movie seemed to last forever. I couldn't wait until it was over. I wanted to talk to Shane.

Halfway through the movie, he relaxed and put his arm around me. I guess he forgave me. He even started eating some of the popcorn.

When the movie was almost over, I finally got totally into it. Sam was lying there, dead. Mikaela was crying. She yelled "I love you to Sam."

Then, finally Sam woke up. He wasn't dead after all! He said "I love you," back to Mikaela.

Shane turned to me.

"Miley," he whispered. I didn't turn my head. "Miley," he whispered again. I turned to look at him. "I love you." I was shocked. We had never said that to each other before. I mean, at times I did think I loved him, but I never expected us to say it.

I could tell Shane was waiting for me to actually say something.

"I love you, too," I said.

This was a big part in our relationship. A big step. Shane smiled and kissed me. I reluctantly kissed him back. I didn't know what to think.

**What do you think? Good, bad, horrible? Review!**


	4. Guardian Angel

**A/N: We're back with another chapter! Yay! We own nothing but the plot.**

**Chapter 3: Guardian Angel**

**Miley's POV**

"Miley?"

I looked around. Who was calling me?

"Miley?"

My eyes focused on Shane. I felt guilty. I didn't even know the sound of my own boyfriend's voice.

"Miley, what's wrong?"

"What?"

I sounded horrible. My voice was croaking.

"You're crying."

I moved my hand up to my face. My cheeks were all wet. I was crying. But why?

Shane walked across my room and sat on the edge of my bed. I sat up.

"Are you okay?"

I shook my head. Shane opened his arms. I scooted closer to him and put my head against his chest. I wrapped my arms around him as he did the same to me.

"Miley, its okay. I'm here." He was trying to sound soothing.

I eventually stopped crying. I pulled away from Shane. It was dark, so I could barely read his expression.

"Do you feel better now?"

I nodded. Shane bent down to kiss me. As our lips met, my hands shot up to his hair. It was full of curls. I quickly pulled apart and jumped away. I turned on the lamp next to my bed. I looked at Shane. It wasn't Shane anymore. It was Nate.

I kissed Nate? But....he was Shane. What's going on?

I jumped up. It was pitch black. I looked around. No one else was in my room. So, it was all a dream. But, if it was, why did it feel so real?

What did it even mean?

First Shane was there, then he turned into Nate. Does this mean I like Nate? Maybe I don't like Shane anymore? Nah. It wasn't possible. Shane was my boyfriend. Nate was only my friend.

I laughed. Ha. Dreams are weird.

I lay back down, trying to get more rest for the day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the nights went on, I kept having the same dream over and over again. I couldn't understand why this was happening to me. What did this dream mean? Did it even mean anything? I was just so confused! On the 6th day in a row, I woke up kissing my pillow. I spit it out and started wiping my tongue. I looked at the clock and sighed. 4:44 AM. 4 was Nate's favorite number; was this a sign? I rubbed my sleepy eyes and yawned. I needed sleep. I shut my eyes and tried to fall asleep. But I couldn't. That dream was still in my head. I decided to compare Shane and Nate. Shane… he was so wonderful. He was funny and sweet. He loved me, but did I love him back? He has the cutest smile, besides Nate. And the greatest hair… besides Nate. Okay, this is so not going the way I want it to.

I loved Shane, I did. But was I _in _love with him? And what about Nate? When I was around him, I felt completely different than the way I felt with Shane. With Shane, I'd get butterflies. But with Nate, I'd get fireworks. But I'm sure it was just a silly crush. It would go away in no time. I'd just have to be patient.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That same morning, at 10 this time, someone called me, waking me up. I groaned; who would be calling this early on a Saturday?

"Hello?" I answered crankily.

"M-Miley?" the person on the other end of the line replied.

"Alex, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked worriedly.

"It's Shane and Nate. They've been in an accident. You have to come to the hospital."

"I'll be right there," I hung up, crying hysterically. My boyfriend and best friend were in the hospital!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, we were still waiting on news. We being me, Alex, and Mitchie. **(A/N: Their parents died.) **A doctor came into the waiting room, holding a clipboard.

"Nate and Shane Grey?" We all stood up nervously. The doctor spotted us and walked over. He looked at us and sighed.

"Well Shane will be perfectly fine. He has a few bumps and bruises and a minor concussion. Unfortunately, Nate is a different story. The car his side, so his injuries are more severe. He has a major concussion, a collapsed lung that we were able to fix in surgery, a broken leg and arm, several broken ribs, and his face is quite scarred. We will release Shane tomorrow, but right now, Nate is unresponsive. You may visit both of them, 1 person at a time. They are in rooms 940 and 942." He walked away, leaving us standing there. I quickly blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall. I walked into Room 940 and lying in front of me was Nate.

He looked so fragile. There was no other way to describe it. If it weren't for the heart monitor beeping steadily, I would've thought he was dead. A tear made its way down my face and landed on his hand. His heart rate sped up a bit, but then slowed down again. I smiled a little and stroked his cheek softly. His skin was ice cold, but still soft.

With him lying there, I noticed how utterly beautiful he was. Normally, you wouldn't use beautiful to describe a guy, but he was. He looked like an angel. And in a sense, he was. He protected me ever since we were little kids. He never let anything bad happen to me. He was my guardian angel. And he _had_ to be okay.


	5. He Will Be Okay, Right?

**Chapter 4: He **_**Will**_** Be Okay, Right?**

**Miley's POV**

I never got around to going to Shane's room. I spent hours just sitting by Nate's bed, holding his hand. I didn't sleep at all that night. I was afraid that if I closed my eyes, he would be gone when I opened them. I cried so many tears that there was a big wet spot on his bed.

The next morning, I was still in that same position. My mouth was dry, I could barely keep my eyes open, and my stomach was growling so loudly it sounded like a motorcycle. But that wasn't important at the moment. All I cared about was Nate waking up so I could see his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes again. I knew I should and see how Shane was, but I figured if anything was wrong, someone would tell me.

And I was right; just a few minutes later Mitchie came into the room. She looked horrible. Probably not as horrible as me, though. I knew she was like this because of Nate. He was her best friend. They'd known each other since 2nd grade.

I was surprised Alex wasn't there. She was his girlfriend after all. I looked at Mitchie and smiled weakly at her. She just looked at me with sad eyes.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" she asked me softly. I sighed before replying.

"I honestly don't know."

She sighed and sat down on an extra chair. She looked at Nate before burying her face in her hands and crying. I frowned and walked over to her. She needed to be comforted. I wrapped my arms around her and placed my chin on top of her head.

I felt a tear make its way down my face. I quickly wiped it away; I was tired of crying. I'd already cried too many tears. I stood up and told Mitchie I'd be back in a few minutes. I wanted to see Shane.

I walked out of the room and into the room next door. Shane's room. But he was nowhere in sight. The bed was neatly made. The machines were in the corner of the room. I started to panic. What if Shane had died or something? 'No', I quickly scolded myself. That couldn't have happened. I walked into the hallway and saw Shane and Alex at the reception desk. I breathed a sigh of relief. He was okay. But why was he with Alex? And why wasn't Alex in Nate's room? And why did she look... okay? I thought she would look worse than me.

But she looked fine. More than fine. She looked as pretty as always. She had perfectly styled hair, coordinated clothes and shoes, and light makeup. She did know Nate's in the hospital, right?

Shane looked okay except for a bandage around his head. I was guessing that was because of the concussion. I ran up to them and jumped on Shane's back. He didn't even flinch. I always did this; he was used to it by now.

After he was done signing the release papers, I jumped off of his back. He turned around with a big smile on his face.

"I missed you Miles," he said sweetly. I giggled.

"I missed you too," I replied. I leaned in and gently kissed him. I wasn't a big fan of PDA, but I figured today could be an exception. I pulled away and noticed Alex wasn't there anymore. I figured she was in Nate's room. At the thought of Nate, my smile faded into a frown.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Shane asked. He looked worried.

"Nate... he's not... okay," I struggled not to cry.

"What's wrong with him?"

I could barely get out that he was in a coma before collapsing onto the floor, crying uncontrollably. I felt Shane's arms wrap around me. They made me feel safe and comforted, like Nate's always did...do. Did is for past tense. And you only use past tense when someone dies. Nate is not dead. Yet.

I didn't go to school for the rest of the week. Actually, none of us did. Especially not Nate. The doctors still didn't have even a guess of when he would wake up. This totally killed all of us.

One day, I was sitting on the couch with Shane at my house. Mitchie and Alex were up in Alex's room. I really didn't care what they were doing. Shane had his arm around me. He was busy watching TV while I was stuck thinking horrible things were going on with Nate. I sighed heavily. Shane didn't do anything. I did it again. He looked down at me.

"What's wrong?"

"I want Nate to be okay."

He squeezed my shoulders.

"He's a tough boy. He'll make it through."

"Shane, he's your brother and he's in a coma. You're acting like you don't even care!"

"Of course I care; he's my brother."

"Well, why don't you act like it," I muttered too low for him to hear.

"Miley, look at me." I looked up at him. "He _will_ be okay. I'm sure of it. Nothing bad will happen to him. Besides the coma, anyway. He'll wake up and be perfectly fine." He smiled reassuringly at me. I smiled a little in return.

"Okay," I agreed.

Mitchie and Alex screamed. I sighed.

"I'll be right back, Shane." He nodded, not looking away from the TV.

I walked upstairs. I knocked on Alex's door and opened it. They were on the phone. I walked up to them and sat down next to them. Both of their ears were to the phone. I put my ear to the phone, too. I didn't hear anything, so I pulled away. I raised my eyebrows to them. The put their fingers up to make me wait.

"Okay, _thank you so much!_" Alex said. She hung up the phone. She and Mitchie had the biggest smiles on their faces.

"_What?!"_

"It's about Nate!" Mitchie squealed.

**Hey everyone! We're sorry about making you wait so long! Here it is, though. We'll try to be faster next time. It's just that we've been really busy. We haven't even updated our other stories yet. But for those fans, we will soon. We're working hard on getting there. Review please!**


End file.
